memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Countdown Part One/Act Four
The Enterprise is at high warp heading towards Yuyat Beta. In his ready room John is speaking to Typhuss on the large screen as Typhuss is surprised that John is heading to the Romulan colony in the Yuyat system in Romulan space. Typhuss Beverly believes that their alive John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss chimes in. What poof does Beverly have Typhuss says on the screen. He shrugs his shoulders. She just has that gut feeling like when you didn't believe that Kira could of been so careless to get killed John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss chimes in. You are not going alone, I am coming with you Typhuss says on the screen. John looks at him. Typhuss we're not risking two ships if you don't hear from us you and my daughter Sarah halt ass to help us deal John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss smiles. Yeah, its a deal Typhuss says as he looks at John on the screen. John smiles. Enterprise out Captain Martin says as he ends the hail. The Enterprise emerges from warp and enters the system. On the bridge Captain Martin is in the center chair when he turns to McCabe. Matt where's the Verity? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. He checks the console. She's in orbit of Yuyat Beta Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console read out. He sighs as Y'Nar chimes in. At least the ship is in one piece Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Y'Nar you've got the bridge inform Lieutenant Newton that I'm beaming over Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and he enters the turbolift as Commander Y'Nar sits in the Captain's chair. Both Federation vessels are in orbit next to each other. On the bridge of the Verity Captain Martin beams onto the bridge as Lieutenant Newton is there to greet him. Welcome aboard Captain I'm Lieutenant Jones Newton chief tactical officer and security officer Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at him. Captain Martin nods. Thank you Lieutenant Newton Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Newton hands him a PADD and informs him of the Councilor beaming aboard. All right thank you Lieutenant I'll be in the ready room don't worry I'll just be in there for a few minutes Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods and Captain Martin enters the ready room he looks around the room and he sees both the Odyssey-class and Sovereign-class models behind the chair. I can't believe that you're dead Jean-Luc you always had a way of coming home and getting out of trouble John says as he looks at the empty chair. Doors chimes. Come Captain Martin says as he looks out the window. The doors opened and Beverly enters the room. What can I do for you Beverly? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. I know he's not dead John we have to beam down to the surface and search for him Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Beverly we don't know if they survived the ambush or not Shiana said that they're still combing the debris field for their bodies, until we get permission to aide them we're not beaming down to the planet understood? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Understood Captain Doctor Crusher says as she leaves the ready room. When Lieutenant Newton enters. Sir may I present Councilor Shiana Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at him and introduces the councilor. They shook hands. Captain Martin may I say that its an honor to finally meet you and to give you my condolences on the lost of Admiral Picard it all happened so fast Councilor Shiana says as she looks at him. They sit as he looks at her. Thanks its a great lost to the Federation and Starfleet alike he was a great man and a legend he will be missed Captain Martin says as he looks at her. In her quarters Beverly is talking to Typhuss ranting about how John still thinks Jean-Luc is dead as Typhuss calms her down. All right, calm down Typhuss says as a hologram as he looks at Beverly. She turns to the hologram version of Captain Kira as she folds her arms. Don't tell me to calm down Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Beverly, I believe you now what do you want me to do about it Typhuss says as a hologram as he looks at Beverly. She looks at him. Convince John he served with Jean-Luc when Will and Deanna transferred to the USS Titan Beverly says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. All right I will try Typhuss says as a hologram as he looks at Beverly. She smiles. Thank you Typhuss Beverly says as she looks at him. He nods and ends the transmission. Meanwhile Picard and Musiker are being helped by the Yuyat and Laris and Zhaban as Picard looks at the Romulan couple. Why did you decide to help us? Picard asked as he looks at them. Laris chimes in. Because we don't want to see these people suffer because of us Laris says as she looks at Picard. They continue through as Musiker chimes in. We need to contact the Verity and inform them was what happened Commander Musiker says as she looks at Picard. Picard nods as they leave.